


Lullaby

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Иногда, лучшее что можно сделать, это поверить в невозможное и дать вселенной самой решать, что делать.





	Lullaby

— Думаешь, стоит попросить еще оружия и медикаментов? Пока мы не ушли обратно, можем сделать что-то полезное для города.  
— Вернемся на базу ЗВ и поговорим с О`Ниллом — кивает Шеппард и резко останавливается на против одной из палат.  
— Что так… — обеспокоенно любопытствует МакКей, врезавшись в остановившегося подполковника.  
— Тони? Тони ДиНоззо! — окликает подполковник, сначала не уверенно, но потом твердо понимает, что человек перед ним именно тот, о котором он подумал.  
— Джон? — парень, сидящий в палате и так старательно окликаемый подполковником встает, и с явным сожалением покидает палату, — что ты тут делаешь?  
— Работа, — уклончиво отвечает Шеппард и обеспокоенно смотрит на Тони, — что _ты_ тут делаешь?  
Тони в ответ лишь горько усмехается и смотрит в палату, из которой вышел.  
— Доживаю последние дни.  
— Что с тобой? — Джон обеспокоенно переглядывается с МакКеем. Старый знакомый Джона не выглядит больным, но подполковник все равно обеспокоенно всматривается в лицо своего друга и бравого товарища, пытаясь понять, в чем же дело.  
— Не со мной, Джон, — Тони указывает кивком на палату.

***

— Месяц назад мы проводили облаву в доках. Всё было отлично, вот только потом один задержанный псих скрутил одного из наших, выхватил пистолет и начал беспорядочную пальбу. Прежде, чем его вырубили, он ранил троих, и еще двое скончались на месте от ранений.  
— Один из этих троих?..  
— Он, да, — Тони сидел на подоконнике в палате Гиббса и рассказывал, двоим атлантийцам свою историю, — с тех пор, я тут. Врачи говорят, что если в течение месяца изменений не последует, то, скорее всего он проведет так остаток жизни.  
— Тони, мне жаль, — Джон с сочувствием смотрел на своего друга, крепко сжимая его плечо и понимая, что никакие слова поддержки не обернут всё вспять.

***

_Неделю спустя. База Звездных Врат._

— Джон! — Родни с сосредоточенным выражением лица ворвался в комнату Шеппарда и, закрыв за собой дверь, стал расхаживать перед мужчиной, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы начать разговор.  
— Что такое, Родни? — подполковник оторвался от книги и внимательно посмотрел на своего ученого.  
— Ты знаешь что! Ты уже неделю ходишь как ушибленный рейфом, после той встречи в больнице, — МакКей бурно жестикулирует, а потом все-таки останавливается на месте и пристально смотрит на Джона.

И тогда, Джон идет к генералу.

***

Командир первого атлантийского отряда крепко сжимает плечо своего друга, Родни стоит немного позади, готовый в любую секунду оказать поддержку, Карсон активирует прибор. Лерой Джетро Гиббс застывает в криокамере, а Тони в последний раз смотрит на любимого и спустя час покидает секретную базу.  
После долгих переговоров и заверений в надёжности спецагента ДиНоззо, О`Нилл дает согласие на рискованный шаг.  
И вот сейчас Джон стоит около Тони и боится даже представить, что было бы с ним, случись подобное с Родни. 


End file.
